Hold on to me
by AntiquaDove
Summary: This is the sequel to my previous story "spidey sense" Tony and the avengers go after the man that stabbed Peter. However, much to his dismay, Peter is left behind at the compund and...stuff happens...yay for irondad spiderson fluff. It has a lot of father/son cuddling, so if you dont like that or think its weird, dont read this.
1. Chapter 1

It had been two days since Peter had gotten injured. It was now summer break, so Peter was going to stay at the compound the entire time. Aunt May and Pepper were going on a vacationto Rome, so that left Tony and Peter time to hang out.

Peter had only one more day in the med bay before he could finally be free. His spider regeneration had worked quickly and Bruce had taken out the stitches this morning, only leaving a bandage on the tender skin.

Peter sharpened his pencil with a portable sharpener and blew off the tip. He scribbled out some last minute algebra homework answers. He looked up as Tony walked in. "Hey Dad!" Peter said cheerfully grinning at the man as he walked in. "How's your side feeling Pete?" Tony asked as he brushed Peters curls out of his face. "And don't even think about lying to me and saying it's 'fine' I know better." Peter felt around the bandage, pressing lightly on the wound. "It's just a bit tender, it really doesn't hurt much, I promise." Said Peter, hoping his Tony would let him go early instead of waiting a whole nother day in bed.

"Well that's good, but you're still staying in there for the rest of the day, I know what you're thinking kid." Tony said, tapping Peter's chest. The teen rolled his eyes at the show of affection, yet blushed at the same time. "Fine, fine, fine. I won't make a daring escape out of my bed." Said Peter sarcastically. Tony raised his eyebrows. "You promise?" Peter stayed silent. "Peter." Tony prodded. "Alright, I promise." Peter gave in. Tony stood up. "I'm going to go get you breakfast, alright kiddo? What do you want?"

Peter thought for a moment. "Ummm…how about chicken and waffles?" Tony raised his eyebrows. "Interesting choice, but ok then. Chef Tony will try his talent at making chicken…and waffles." He strutted away, off to fulfill his promise.

Peter grabbed his pencil and turned back to his last algebra problem, not even needing a calculator for the piecewise function. With a quick fling of his hand, the problem was finished and his books were stuffed into his backpack.

The teen sat there tapping his fingers on the side of his bed, very bored now. He was sooo tempted to get out of bed, but instead, he lay back on his pillow and closed his eyes. All of the action of the past few days really got to the teen and darkness swarmed his vision. Peter fell into a peaceful sleep.

About ten minutes later, Tony walked in, carrying a platter of chicken and waffles. "Here I come, Petey…oh kid." Tony cut off when he saw Peter fast asleep. He smiled, glad the kid was getting some rest. "I'll put this in the fridge, alright kiddo?" whispered Tony. He gently kissed Peter's head, careful not to wake him up. "Friday, cut the lights, would you?" He asked. "Yes sir." The AI replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No, no, please!" Peter screamed as he saw the man approach him. The man's trench coat was open and his array of throwing knives was on full display, glinting in the moonlight.Peter tried to run, but he looked down and saw he was wrapped up with webbing. "Please, you don't have to do this!" tears streamed down Peter's face. The man stepped back a few feet and pulled out one of his daggers. He held the knife in throwing position. "Shall I go for the side again? Or maybe somewhere else? Hmmmm?" The man asked, leering at Peter. Confused, Peter looked down and saw another dagger sticking out of his side. Tears trickled down the teenagers face. "Sir, please….no, no, Dad save me!!!" Peter screamed. He closed his eyes as the assailant threw the knife, the point heading straight for Peter's heart…

"Peter, Peter!" cried Tony, as he tried to shake his kid awake. Peter's eyes flew open and he sat up in bed, breathing hard, drenched in sweat. "Dad?" he whimpered as he saw Tony beside him. "Yeah Pete, it's me kiddo, you're alright. I'm here." Tony wrapped his kid in a big hug. Peter trembled as he tried to adjust his tear-filled eyes to the darkness. "Wait, why is it dark?" He whispered. "You slept through the whole day buddy." Tony said. "O…oh." Peter said adorably. "Scooch over Petey pie." Said Tony, gesturing to the bed. Peter shifted over and Tony clambered into the bed beside his son. "Want to tell me what happened there underoos?" he asked. "Nightmare," Peter mumbled into Tony's shoulder. "Yeah I gathered that, but what was it about?" Peter sat up and looked at Tony with his big brown fear filled eyes. "It was about the guy who stabbed me. I…I was webbed up and already had a dagger in my side. The man was in front of me and he…he had another knife pointed at my heart. I called out for you to save me, dad. I guess you did because you woke me up."

Tony vowed then and there to track down that guy who had hurt his kid, and make him wish he was never born. "Don't worry Pete, I'm here now and he'll never hurt you again, I promise." Tony said. Peter smiled up at the man. "I know dad." He said, eyes full of so much trust, that Tony would never understand. They both eventually fell asleep, Peter safe in his dad's arms.

**I'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible **


	2. Chapter 2

When Peter woke up, he didn't open his eyes just yet. He wanted a few more minutes of warmth, snuggled up to his dad. Then he remembered. Aha! Today was the day he could leave his bed in the med bay. Peter closed his eyes, prepared for another few hours of sleep, because it was still dark out. Suddenly he heard a noise. Footsteps. It sounded like someone attempting to be quiet, but failing miserably. Normally, if Peter heard footsteps at night, he would think nothing of it, thinking it was a member of the team getting a late night snack. But this time, his spidey senses were going off the charts.

Trying not to wake up Tony, Peter smoothly slipped out from under the man's arm and hopped off the bed silently. He made his way over to the doorway and peered out. The footsteps stopped. Peter shrunk back behind the doorway, steadying his breathing. After the footsteps started up again, Peter slipped through the doorway and into the hall, using his amazing senses to guide his way towards the intruder. All of a sudden, red goggled eyes appeared in front of the teen. Peter's eyes widened and jumped back, but not before the intruder landed a solid punch right where the little spiders wound was. Peter couldn't help but cry out in pain. The wound was still very tender and the punch sent a wave of pain throughout him.

Peter curled in on himself and the assailant took that opportunity to kick his legs out from under him. He kneeled on Peter and the boy gasped for breath. Peter shivered as he felt the cold steel blade of a dagger being pressed to his throat. "Who…are…you?" Peter managed, voice sounding strained. "Oh me?" Asked the man with the orange goggles. "I'm the one who's going to finish the job that I should have completed last time. To kill you, Spider Man." It suddenly dawned on Peter that this was the man who had stabbed him in that alley way all those nights ago.

"Peter!" cried Tony, his voice chock full of panic. He had woken up to Peter gone and had freaked out. Now when he saw an intruder on top of his son with a knife to his throat, he lost it. Immediately, he summoned the iron man armor and he blasted the man with repulsors. The man flew off of Peter and crumpled against the wall. However, he recovered quickly and escaped through the window. Tony started to go after him, but then he remembered Peter. He swiveled around and jogged over to the kid, who was now sitting up against the wall, hand pressed to his side.

"Pete, are you alright? Is your side ok? Who was that guy? I'm going to KILL him!" Tony exclaimed and crouched by the boy. "He was…the guy who threw the dagger at me in the alley way. He punched my side right where my wound was, but I'll be alright." Peter blinked owlishly at his dad. He had hit his head pretty hard when he had had his legs kicked out from under him. Tony took Peter's head in his hands gently and turned his head from side to side.

"Does your head hurt, underoos?" Tony asked, saying the nickname fondly. Peter shook his head from side to side violently, before he stopped realizing it made him dizzy. "Don't lie to me Peter." The kid noticed the use of his full name and winced. "I mean, a little bit, but It's just a normal headache I'm sure." Peter rushed out.

Tony narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Friday, give me a full report on Peter," he said with a smirk. Peter's mouth dropped open. "What? That's cheating!" the teen exclaimed. However, there was no response from the AI. "Friday, you there?" asked Tony. Silence was the only answer he got. Tony helped Peter up and they made their way over to the control panel. Tony's arm was tight around the little spider protectively. He guided Peter over to a chair and sat him down before making his way over to the panel. He clicked away on a keyboard and occasionally pulled up some holograms of the building.

"Friday's been hacked!" came the angry shout after a few minutes. Peter winced as the loud noise upset his headache. "That must have been how the dagger dude got in without Friday warning us," Said Peter, hand against his forehead. Tony noticed the kids distress and made his way over to him. "It's alright kid, I'll reboot her tomorrow." But deep inside is chest, Tony knew he would be doing much more than rebooting Friday tomorrow. He was going to hunt down the man that almost killed his son.

**The next few chapters are gonna get exciting! School has started up from spring break for me so I don't have as much time to write. I'll do my best on updating as much as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3

"We have to do this, Cap there's no other way." Tony explained his plan to Steve, who was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, arms folded tightly. His mouth was set in a hard line and his brows were drawn in a frown. "But just leaving him here without telling him…" Steve trailed off. Tony took a few steps forward. "We have to Steve, otherwise he'll be set on going with us. I can't let him come and get hurt. I can't. We'll leave someone with him here, maybe Scott for instance." Tony pleaded. Steve sighed. "He's not going to be happy when he wakes up and finds you gone you know." He said. Tony nodded. "I know, but it's for his own good. I can't have him sneaking off with us." Tony said, a tinge of regret trailing in his voice. Steve nodded. "I'll tell the others."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment Peter woke up; he could tell something was off. For one, there was complete silence around him. The teen frowned. "Friday? What time is it?" He sat up straight in bed at the AI's answer. "It is currently 11 o'clock in the morning." Peter's soft brown eyes were now filled with shock. "What!? I never sleep in this late!" The teen practically leaped out of bed and shuffled his way to the living room, noting the absolute silence of the place. Strange. Peter passed by a mirror in the hallway and back tracked. He blinked and reached his fingers up to touch the cut on his cheek and split lip.

Peter stepped away from the mirror and called up to Tony. "Hey Friday, where's Mr. Stark?" He asked. "I am afraid I cannot answer that Peter; I have been told not to reveal that information." Confusion swarmed Peter's soft features "What? Why?" There was no answer to the boy. "Friday?" Peter walked quickly into the living room, looking around everywhere for someone. Someone to talk to.

"Mr. Stark? Peter called. "Mr. Stark!" Fear laced his voice now. Peter breathed heavily and ran his hand over his face. "Anyone?!" He yelled. Peter's heart rate sped up and he began to panic. He was alone. He was always alone. In every memory it was loneliness. Even now, nobody was here. Mr. Stark had left him. Peter collapsed onto the couch and struggled for breath. Tears filled Peter's eyes and he gripped his curls, trembling.

Suddenly there was a voice shouting "Peter!" A familiar face appeared in front of Peter's line of vision. It was Scott. "Hey man, it's alright, it's alright. It's me! You're not alone now, Ok?"

After a few more minutes of comforting talk, Peter calmed down. "Di…did Mr. Stark leave me?" Peter asked, sniffling and rubbing his tear-stained cheeks.

"No, no, I mean. He didn't really leave you, just for a mission with the rest of the team." Scott tried to explain to the clearly devastated spider. "What mission? Why didn't he have us come? Why didn't he wake me up to say goodbye?" Scott patted Peter on the shoulder, clearly trying to figure out a way how to answer the questions without disturbing the kid.

"Listen, they just went on a regular old mission and didn't want to wake you up, alright?" Scott said. Peter shifted in the couch. He didn't believe it for a second. "Listen, either you tell me where they really went, or I'll swing out of here and figure it out myself." Said Peter, hands clenched into a fist.

Scott hesitated. "Ok fine. I can't resist your puppy dog eyes any more than I can from Cassie. They went to find the guy that attacked you. They left at about five a.m. this morning." Peter launched himself up from the couch in anger. "Why didn't they take me with them?!" He exclaimed. "Tony insisted that they leave you here. He can't have you getting hurt, Peter. He loves you a lot, kid and wants to do all he can to protect you." "He can't protect me forever! I can handle myself." Peter argued. "He knows you're strong Peter, but he just doesn't want to take that possible chance of you getting hurt. He told me to stay here with you to explain everything." Peter closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He had to help. What if his dad was hurt? He couldn't let anything happen to him!

Peter bolted for his room, ignoring the calls from Scott to tell him to stop. He snatched his suit from the closet and hurriedly put it on. He swung to the nearest window and found it locked. But it was more than locked. There were layers of bars across the window, along with every other entrance point of the compound. The building was in lockdown. The teen clawed desperately at the bars, determined to get to his dad and the team to help.

"Peter, it is useless. I have put the building on lockdown on instruction from Mr. Stark." Said Friday. Peter slumped to the ground in misery. He was completely useless; he could do nothing. Only wait and hope that Mr. Stark would come back unharmed.

**Sorry if Scott didn't really seem like himself, but he's kinda hard to write. The next chapter will be Tony's side of everything. **


	4. Chapter 4

"If we're going to do this, we have to go now Tony." Natasha said. "The rest of the team are in the Quinjet. Bruce has tracked down the man, his name is Jensen Hightower. I'll tell you the rest on the jet, so come on." Natasha purposefully walked to the jet, leaving Tony in the compound, hesitant to leave. Tony looked down at Peter. He was fast asleep, with his covers hanging off the edge of the bed. His limbs were splayed out every which way. Tony felt a smile cross his face. He gently moved a stray curl out from his kid's eyes and tucked the Star Wars covers in around the teens sides. Tony kissed Peter's forehead.

"Sleep well underoos. I'll be back before you know it. I'm sorry you can't come and I know you'll be angry, but I can't have you getting hurt bud. I just love you too much." Tony made his way out of the bedroom and onto the Quinjet, ready to bring to justice the man that nearly killed his kid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright so where is this mad man?" said Tony, clearing his throat as he entered the Quinjet. Bruce was typing away on a computer. "Jensen Hightower, he doesn't have any criminal records before this. He's 38 years old and was a high school dropout. I can't see why he would have a vendetta against Peter, accept for the single fact that he's Spider-Man." Bruce closed up the hologram and spun around in his chair.

Tony clenched his fists in anger. "How could any man target a kid, just because he's a super hero and he's doing good?!" He punched the side of the ship. "Tony, this is no different than any other times we have been targeted just for being hero's." Steve said, leaning up against the wall of the ship.

Tony turned on Steve. Even though he knew it was right, he couldn't help but lash out. "No different? This is completely different, Steve! This is a kid! A kid I have to protect, a kid who didn't sign up for this! My kid…" Tony trailed off and closed his eyes. Then Thor spoke up. "Stark, we all will be protecting the young spider with you. However, first, we must focus on the task at hand." Thor placed his heavy hand on Tony's shoulder in comfort.

"Thor's right, we're all with you and always will be." Said Clint, as he cleaned his arrows. Natasha nodded in agreement. "We're a team, and a team sticks together, no matter what happens."

Tony gave a hint of a smile and with a few clicks, his suit closed around him effortlessly. "Alright then, let's go kick some ass."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jensen smiled as he sat in the darkness of his lair, waiting. The avengers were going to come; he knew they would. And they had a weakness. Well, more importantly, Tony had a weakness.

"Here come the avengers. Ready to save the day and apprehend me. But Jensen knows what makes them tick, yes he does. And the stupid old avengers have left their precious little insects at home. Oh dear, what a mistake! Jensen knew they would, yes he did!" The man chuckled maniacally and rubbed his hands together.

Jensen stood up and made his way over to a rickety wooden table. He picked up a remote and played with the dials. "Just one press of this button and Stark's heart is gone."

A loud boom shook the room and startled Jensen. Small rock's rained down from the dirt ceiling. He smiled and prepared himself. "Here we go, I see the avengers are coming!" He laughed and congratulated himself for his plan having worked so effortlessly. Jensen sat himself down on the dirt floor and gazed at his array of throwing knives.

"So beautiful. I'm a bit sorry that this will be the last time I see them. It'll be worth it though. Oh yes it will, in time." Jensen caressed a dagger. It was one of his favorites. The handle was hollow and it was embroidered with gold. He flipped it in his hand, wondering if this was the last time he would hold it. Oh well, it's all for a good cause.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, it seems like he would be in there." Natasha said, peering out of the window of the Quinjet. Tony nodded in agreement. Ahead of them was an old World War 2 bunker that was obviously out of use. Even from the jet, the team noticed the plants growing from the cracks in the concrete. A thin line of moss tinted the old bunker an ugly green color.

"Seems like a classic hideout for a criminal if you ask me!" Piped up Clint, swinging his quiver of arrows over his shoulder. Bruce chuckled nervously. "Does the big guy need to come out?" He asked, playing with his hands. "No, stay in here until you hear otherwise, Bruce." Said Steve. "Alright everyone, keep your coms on and be careful, this guy could be dangerous."

With those final words of advice from Cap, the team cautiously made their way out of the Quinjet and into the jungle. Tony tried to be as stealthy as he could, although it was a bit difficult, seeing he was in armor of iron. Thor was having an equally hard time to be quiet. Natasha was constantly glaring at him every time he took a heavy step onto a branch. The god of thunder just kept on going, blushing sheepishly at every "shhh" that was directed towards him.

"Alright team, let's go in. Nat and I will take the right side, Thor and Tony, you guys take the left. Clint, you stand guard from the trees." Steve watched as each of his team members nodded in agreement. "Let's do this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Peter, what's up dude? You know you've got to eat something, right?" Scott tapped on the door to Peter's bedroom. "Um, kid? You in there?" Scott frowned and knocked on the closed door even harder. "Scott." The man jumped and whipped his head around. Peter was standing behind him, a terrified look on his face. Scott had his hand on his heart, breathing heavily.

"Yeesh, kid you scared the living daylights out of me!" Then he noticed the look on Peter's face and was immediately disturbed. "Peter." "Scott, we have a problem. Listen, I was down in the 1st floor of the compound, you know in the basement. I was looking for some more beryllium for an idea I had for some new web formula. It's all dark down there, you know? Mr. Stark doesn't go down there often. My spidey senses were going off and I knew something was wrong! I pushed past some boxes and I found this." Peter lifted up his trembling hand with his phone in it. On the screen, was a picture of a bomb. It was a bomb the exact size to level the compound. And everyone in it.

Scott paled. "How did that get in there?!" Scott exclaimed. "Doesn't matter now, we have to get out of here! Friday, you have to take the compound out of lockdown, there's a bomb in here!" Peter shouted at the machine. There was no reply from the AI except for an automated message from Tony. "Don't even think about asking Friday to take the building out of lockdown Peter! Get your ass back in bed and rest." The pre-recorded message cut off there. Peter put his head down and stomped around in a circle. "Arg!" He cried out.

"It's alright kid, we're going to be fine. Uh…yeah. We're going to find a way out of here. Somehow. I mean at least the bomb hasn't started ticking down yet." The ant man said, trying his best to be positive. Peter looked at Scott with despair. "It doesn't have a timer, Scott! It's the kind that you push a button on a remote or whatever, and boom! Scott, we don't even know how much time we have!"

"The team will come back soon I'm sure. They'll take the compound out of lockdown and that's that." Scott placed his hand on Peter's shoulder, trying to comfort him. Peter took a step back. "No! Don't you see? It's a trap! The man they're going after, the man who stabbed me, must have been the one who put the bomb in here when he snuck in here last night! He'll blow up the building once the team gets to him. They're not going to be able to come back…" Tears filled Peter's eyes as he realized he wouldn't be able to see his dad again. He was going to die.

**And there's that chapter! I'll try to update the next one in a few days. I hope you guys like this story. Leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks guys**


	5. Chapter 5

Tony took a deep breath and nodded to Thor. Ahead of them was a concrete door with no handle. This had to be where Jensen was. It was the last room in the bunker.

Thor nodded back and placed his hand on the concrete and gave a shove. It didn't give at all, so he raised his hammer in the air and summoned lightning. He brought the lighting down to the floor and the concrete split in half. The door crumbled into pieces with a huge "crack".

Tony busted in and to his confusion, saw a man simply sitting on the floor, legs crossed. He looked up from the hood that was covering his face and gave a yellow-toothed grin. Tony raised one of his repulsors at him. It was Jensen. Tony recognized the face from last night. He was so tempted to blast the criminal to hell, but he stopped. Peter wouldn't have wanted him to do that. Peter wanted justice, not bloodshed.

Thor came up beside Tony, hammer tight in hand. "What shall we do, Stark?" the god asked. "Let's take him." Said Tony, looking at Jensen sideways. He was a bit suspicious of the fact that Jensen wasn't even trying to put up a fight, but in the end, ignored the fact.

Thor stalked up to Jensen, ready to put him in a chock hold. "Tut, tut now!" Jensen exclaimed. "Don't touch me just yet, we still have some talking to do." The man cackled. Tony stepped forward, he suddenly had a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Stark?" Thor asked, unsure of what to do. "Hold on for a minute, point break I want to see what he has to say." Tony wasn't sure why he wanted to let this guy talk, but a feeling deep inside him told him to stop. "Ahhh, ok then. My turn to talk now boys. Jensen has the floor. You see this remote?" Tony narrowed his eyes at the small black remote that Jensen held up. It only had one green button on it and that made it look even sinister, if that was possible."Do you know what this is?" He asked, stroking the green button. "Oh great, here comes the evil plan speech," Snorted Tony sarcastically.

"Oh I think you'll want to hear this one, Stark. Oh don't worry, I'm not planning on taking over the world or anything, I'm not that dramatic. I just want to rid the world of one person. In doing so, It'll burn the heart out another. Can you guess who that is?" Jensen asked, looking innocent.

"Let me guess, you want me dead. I've been through that before." Tony said, shifting in his suit, an uncomfortable feeling growing in his chest.

"Good guess Stark, but I don't want to kill you. Oh no. I want to burn the heart out of you. Do you know how I'll do that, Stark?" Jensen cackled. Tony swallowed, but he still didn't know, so he shook his head.

"I'm going to kill one of the only people you've ever loved." Said Jensen.

At those words, Tony's whole body went numb. His heart flooded with ice and he almost collapsed. "I swear, if you touch him, I will tear. You. Apart!" He screamed. Tony knew he was talking about Peter. His kid. "Oh you can't stop me Stark. Would you like me to tell you how I'll kill him?" Jensen said, flipping around the remote in his hand.

"There's no way you can get to him, he's safe in the compound, it's on lockdown mo…" All of a sudden everything rushed to Tony with a sudden realization. The break-in. The remote. The compound in lockdown. Jensen had predicted what he would do. Everything. Jensen predicted that Tony would leave Peter at home to protect him.

Tony's heart skipped a beat. Jensen was going to blow up the compound. And take Peter and everybody that was in the building, with it.

Jensen watched with glee at Tony's reaction. "Ahhh, he's figured it out hasn't he? Yes, when I broke in a few nights ago by hacking Friday, I'm very proud of that by the way, I planted a little Easter egg on the way in. Now all I have to do is push this button, and that Spider boy who has had a special place in your heart since the day you met him, will be dead."

Tony wasn't thinking. His mind was filed with blind rage.All he could think about was Peter and how he had to get back to him. Without a moment of hesitation, he shot away from Jensen and out of the bunker. "Friday, give me full power to my thrusters!" Tony screamed. He was almost there; he was going to get to his kid. His son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stark!" Thor roared as he watched him fly out of the room. He turned back to Jensen and raised his hammer, ready to bring lighting down around the entire room. Before he could, he saw a flash of madness in the criminals' eyes. He knew what was about to happen. "Stop!' Thor yelled. But it was too late. He pushed the button.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter and Scott looked down at the bomb. "Can you disarm it?' asked Scott. He was in a slight mode of panic by now. Peter shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I…I can't. It's way too far over my head." Scott nodded at the information, swallowing hard. "Ok. We can't get out and you can't disarm it. Peter, we have to get upstairs, as far away as we can from the bomb in case…you know…it goes off. We have to find the safest place here."

Scott grabbed Peter by the arm and dragged him to the elevator. Peter started breathing heavily once in the elevator. "You ok, kid?" Scott asked, looking worriedly at the teenager. "Scott. My senses are going…" he was cut off by an ear piercing explosion.

The elevator shook violently and immediately broke from the cable, sending the elevator screeching down the fiery elevator shaft. Scott and Peter were immediately knocked unconscious from the initial blast. Their limp bodies smacked against the roof of the elevator as the metal box shot down the shaft…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony anxiously watched the horizon for the compound to appear. Then he immediately remembered. "Friday! Take the building out of lockdown RIGHT NOW! Evacuate everyone!" Tony sighed with premature relief as the compound came into sight. He was almost there. Just a bit farther. Come on. Boom. Tony's heart filled with dread as the sound reverberated through the air. He screamed in anguish as the compound exploded. A huge mushroom cloud of fire filled the New York city air. No. No! NO. NO!

"NO!" Tony gasped as his limbs went numb. His kid was in there. Who could survive a blast like that? NO. Don't think like that. Tony told himself. "Friday…locate…anyone who survived. Locate Pete." Tony whispered as he came closer to the demolished building. "Mr. Stark. I cannot locate any survivors." Said the AI. All of Tony's experiences with Peter flashed before his eyes. The first time Peter called him "dad" the first time they had watched Star Wars. The first time they hugged. Tony was devastated. Black dots swarmed his eyes and he fainted.

**Cliffhanger ending! Did peter die? Or is he just very hurt? What about Scott? I'll update in a couple of days so you guys can find out! **


	6. Chapter 6

Peter's eyes shot open and immediately they stung form smoke. Peter wiped his eyes as he wheezed for breath. He hurt all over. He was pretty sure he broke a lot of ribs and most likely his legs, judging by the feel of them. Peter slowly turned his head to look for Scott. Through the smoky haze, he saw the man crumpled on the floor of the elevator only a couple feet away from him. His body was in a weird position, just a tangle of limbs. Peter wheezed in and choked. He hacked out violent coughs for a full minute. "Sc..ott," Peter managed. His voice was strained and his throat was parched. Each swallow felt like sandpaper running up and down his mouth. Peter placed his hands on the side of the elevator as an attempt to heave himself up, but he immediately let go. His hands were singed from the metal of the elevator. Peter came to the horrible realization that most likely, the outside of the elevator was survived by fire. Sure, the metal box was protecting them from the flames, but it would also slowly cook them alive. Peter suddenly realized that he was extremely hot. He tried his best to shrug off his jacket, but sharp pain swarmed through his whole body and Peter knew it was useless. The boy's eyes began to water as smoke seeped in them. His eyelids sagged shut and he fell into unconsciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Tony fainted, he started to plummet towards the ground. Friday freaked out, if an AI could, and started up alarms. They blared in Tony's ears, trying to wake him from unconsciousness. "100 feet 'till impact. Mr. Stark, you must wake up! 60 feet 'till impact. 45, 30. Suddenly, the intense, blaring alarms and flashing strobe lights cut through the dark haze that Tony had fallen into. With a gasp, Tony woke up and cried out when he saw the ground approaching. "Friday…uh, thrusters!" He screamed. The machine complied and he shot up back into the sky.

"Hey, does anyone copy?" Tony yelled into the coms. "Yes." "Yeah, we're here." "Copy man of iron." Tony felt a tiny bit of relief at the fact that at least his team was alive. "Tony, where are you?" Tony heard Steve ask. "He blew it up, Steve. He…he…Peter was in there…Scott too!" Tears streamed down Tony's face as he came up on the burning compound. His kid was in there. He had to save him. He could still be alive. He had to be! "I know, Tony. Thor told us. We're on our way in the Quinjet now. We'll find both of them, I promise." Tony nodded at the comforting words. He was right. He was Captain America after all, he had to be right.

Tony felt the heat of the raging fire in the compound even through his suit. He touched down and immediately screamed at Friday to locate any bodies, preferably alive ones. The fire department was already there, doing their best to put the fire out, but not even doing that much to help.

"I detect two bodies in the elevator on the first floor." Friday informed, pulling up a path to two forms lying crumpled in the elevator.

"Pete." Tony whispered. Tony charged forward into the burning compound, ignoring the sparks that fell continuously on his suit. He heaved aside burning logs of wood without a second thought. "Friday, how much farther?" Tony yelled, trying his very best to see through the smoky haze and wall of fire in front of him. "You have approximately one meter to go straight ahead, and then take an immediate right, which leads you directly to the elevator." Tony nodded and surged ahead into the flames. He was sweating now; the suit was retaining all of the heat from the fire.

Tony took a sharp right and directly ahead of him was the elevator shaft. Tony took a deep breath and pried open the metal doors. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw Scott and Peter lying on the floor, eyes closed. The moment the metal doors popped open, Tony was hit with a wave of heat, strong enough for him to stumble back a little bit. Tony's heart skipped a beat when he realized that they were getting cooked alive. "Sir, the buildings foundations are compromised, you must get out of there." Tony licked his lips in nervousness at the words. He rushed in and heaved up Scott then Peter, desperately hoping that they weren't dead. He knew that it was possible that moving them could injure them further, but they would certainly die if he left them there.

Tony took deep breathes as he clomped his way out of the compound. He dodged a burning beam that fell from the ceiling. However, he stumbled to the side as it nicked Peter's head. "Pete!" Tony screamed as guilt surged through him. "Friday, give me a full report on both Scott and Peter!" Tony said as he made his way out into the open.

"Scott has sustained multiple burns on his legs, arms and back. He also has multiple broken ribs and a broken nose. Peter has a concussion and a large cut on the side of his head from the beam. He also has broken both legs and three of his ribs. He has second degree burns on his back and hands. That is the full report sir."

Tears filled Tony's eyes as he heard his kid's injuries. Finally, the light of day filled Tony's vision. He cried in relief when he saw Steve, Thor, Nat, Bruce and Clint outside.

Tony laid down Scott and Peter onto the ground as gently as he could and willed his suit to crumple off of him. Tony kneeled next to Peter and stroked his matted, bloody hair. "Bruce?!" Tony yelled. Bruce hurried over. "We have medical supplies on the Quinjet." Bruce said. Tony nodded and did his very best to stay awake for his kid, but all of the despair and exhaustion of the day caught up with him and he fainted, still holding tightly to the hand of his kid. His son. His heart.

**It seems like I have people fainting at the end of each chapter a lot! Oh well. I'll update soon! **


	7. Chapter 8

**I saw Endgame. Don't worry I won't say any spoilers, but it was fantastic!!! I did cry twice however...**

**Alright then, continuing with the story...**

When Tony woke up, he felt sore all over. He blinked away the sleep in his eyes and recognized the ceiling of the Quinjet above him. He groaned and then the whole day flashed before his eyes. The man, the explosion. Carrying his son over his shoulder out of the burning compound. Collapsing next to him. Then darkness.

Tony shot up and leapt up off of the Quinjet couch that he realized he was sitting on. "Hold on Tony, don't freak out, ok?" A gentle voice said to him. It was Natasha. "Scott and Peter have both been in surgery. We called Doctor Strange into help. Bruce and Stephen think Scott will be alright, however for Peter, the next 24 hours are critical." Natasha relayed the information without batting an eye.

Tony let out a shuddering breath. "Where are we going?" He asked after seeing the clouds whipping by the window of the Quinjet. "We're on our way to Clint's home." Came the stoic reply. "Where's Peter?" Tony asked. Natasha nodded her head over to the end of the ship, where two beds were set up. Stephen and Bruce were hovering above the cots, busy with the patients.Tony gulped and stumbled over to the bed where his son was lying. Peter had a thick white bandage over his forehead and both legs were in a cast. Spots of blood soaked through the white cloth. Tony shook as he fell into a chair beside Peter's bed. He knew that there were more injuries covered by the thin blanket that covered the small teenager. "Pete…please be ok. Kid, please don't leave me. I'm so sorry underoos." Tony's trembling hand took Peter's cold, clammy one. His desperate fingers felt for a pulse on the thin wrist. He just needed proof. Solid evidence that his kid was ok. Because right now it hurt. It hurt bad. His heart was lying broken in front of him. And it was all Tony's fault.

A small thumping from Peter's pulse was the only thing keeping Tony grounded right now. Stephen tried to shoo Tony out of the way so he could better attend to Peter, but Tony would have none of it. "I'm not leaving him, Strange. Not now, not ever again." Tony whispered, stroking Peter's face. When Stephen heard his voice, he knew he couldn't get in the way. That was the voice of a broken man. Someone who almost lost his heart and blamed himself for it. Stephen nodded and backed off. After all, he had really done all he could.

Bruce stepped away from Scott and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "How is he?" asked Strange. "Better off than Peter, but not in any way ok." Bruce replied, watching his patient. "I now have other matters to attend to, call me if anything changes." Stephen then created a portal to the Sanctum, and stepped through. The doctor didn't wait for a "thank you," he just closed it up, off to wherever he was needed next.

"Tony, he'll be alright." Tony recognized the voice to be Steve, but he didn't look up from the face of his kid. "What if he won't be." Tony didn't even say it like it was a question. "It's my fault Steve, I locked the compound, I left him there, I provoked Jensen to press that button. I wasn't fast enough. This is my fault Steve, and nobody can convince me otherwise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 5 Days Laterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony was confused now. So confused. No matter how many times he had thought that he'd cried his last tear, another one came. And another. Soon he was sobbing again, lying over his still unconscious kid. He had stayed by Peters side nonstop except to use the bathroom. Natasha and Steve had been taking turns bringing him food, because he wouldn't budge even for that. Tony had even tried to stay awake in the chair beside the kids bed, but eventually, every night, he succumbed to the darkness. Whenever he did so, he would see the compound exploding and would hear the screams of Peter as his body was broken. He would dream that Peter hadn't survived. That his kid had died right in Tony's arms. Then He would shoot up in his chair, cold sweat covering his body. To settle down, Tony would press his forehead to Peter's until his breathing calmed.

Now, Tony stood by Peter's bed once again, trembling hand holding a cup of coffee. It seemed like he was shaking nonstop these days. All of his nightmares were catching up to him and now even when he was awake, he would see fire and smoke. The only thing that could calm Tony was him being in contact with his kid. Just to make sure that he was real, that he was alive.

Tony shifted his weight from side to side and absently sipped his drink. Tony didn't have any idea what time it was, but judging by a peek outside the window, it seemed to be sometime at night. Tony sighed and rubbed his goatee. His eyes were starting to droop. "Nope. I can't fall asleep. I have to stay awake for Pete." Tony told himself. He gulped down the last of his coffee and went to get a mountain dew from the fridge. It took about ten minutes to convince himself that Peter would be ok for the three minutes while he walked to the fridge and back. Tony made his way through the darkness, shoes squeaking on the wood floor. "Shoot!" Tony hissed as he bumped his knee on Clint's coffee table. Tony grumbled and continued his way to the fridge. He pulled open the fridge door and shivered as he felt the cold air wash over him. He snatched up a soda can and was about to make his way back, when he heard a cry come from Peter's room. Without even thinking, Tony dropped his soda can and sprinted back to the room. "Pete!?" Tony cried. He rushed around the corner and saw Peter sitting half up in bed, shaking. His heart monitor was much faster than it should be, and his IV was on the floor. "Pete." Tony gasped. He grabbed Peter by his shoulders and murmured comforting words into his ear. "I'm here Petey, I'm so sorry, you'll be alright. I'll never let you get hurt again, kid."

**The next chapter will just continue right where this one left off. I'll update as soon as I can. Let me know what you guys think of this story so far by leaving a review!**


	8. Chapter 9

"Pete, Pete, hold on to me, alright? I'm right here. Calm down buddy, you're not in the compound anymore. You're safe, bud. Hold on to me." Tony wrapped his arms around his kids trembling form and gently massaged the back of his neck. "Talk to me underoos, what are you feeling?"

Tony listened hard for the quiet words that came out of Peter's mouth. "It hurts Mr. Stark, it hurts everywhere." Tony didn't fail to notice the use of "Mr. Stark" instead of "Tony" or "Dad." He didn't mention it though, now was not the time. "I know Pete, I just need you to calm down, alright?" Tony pulled back a little and gazed into his son's chocolate brown eyes, that were chock full of fear and pain. Tears slipped out of the corners of the teens eyes as he took a deep breath and nodded. Tony cupped the boys head in his hands. "That's it." He whispered, as he heard the heart rate monitor slow down.

"Water." Said Peter. Tony grabbed a cup of ice chips and one by one, fed them to Peter, who eagerly ate them up. With a bit of guidance from Peter, Tony had been able to reattach the IV, and he had tucked the teen back in.

"Dad, my legs…They're, they're broken!" Peter started to breath quickly and Tony immediately began to card his fingers through his kids curls. "Bruce said they would heal just fine Pete. You'll be up and around in no time, I promise." Peter nodded at the reassurance. "Thanks dad." He murmured. Tony's eyes lit up at the mention of 'dad.' He was afraid that his concussion had made him forget what they called each other.

"How…how bad is it? It doesn't hurt anymore." Said Peter. "Well bud, right now you're pumped up as high as a kite on painkillers, so that's why it doesn't hurt. I…you'll be ok." Peter frowned at the man above him. "You didn't answer my question though. What are my injuries?" "Pete…" Tony trailed off. "Tell me, Dad." Tony stood up from his chair and rubbed his goatee. "Broken legs, three fractured ribs, third degree burns on your arms and back and a severe concussion from a beam that fell on your head. Pete, you don't have to forgive me, just please accept my apology. I'm so sorry underoos. You know I love you so much and I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I know it's my fault." Tony angrily wiped at the tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't seem weak in from of his kid. Peter's jaw dropped open at those words. "Dad. This isn't your fault!" Peter arguedweakly. "You didn't push the button that blew up the compound. I'm certain you tried to get to the compound in time. If you hadn't of found Scott and I, we would've died. You saved us, Tony." Peter then gave a small smile. "Dad, you have a guilt complex as big as the World Trade One building. I know you will probably feel guilty for this, but please don't. For me, dad. Don't blame yourself."

Tony's shoulders sagged at Peter's words and he turned around. He sat on the bed beside Peter and put his arm around him, careful to avoid any bandages. "We'll get through this together Pete. We'll heal. Just hold on to me and I'll carry you through." Peter grinned at his dad. "YOU hold on to ME, dad. And I'll get you through your ginormous guilt complex." Tony laughed and leaned down to kiss Peter's head. "I'll compromise;we'll hold on to each other." Peter nodded. "Yup, yup, yup." "Alright then underoos, you get some sleep, you have a lot of healing to get to tomorrow." Tony said. He noticed a flicker of uncertainty cross his kid's face. "On one condition." Peter said. Tony raised an eyebrow. "You don't get to do that kid, I'm the adult." He said teasingly. "No, but seriously dad. I'll go to sleep, only if you go get in your own bed and go to sleep. And take a shower by the way, you stink." Peter said, knowing Tony wasn't expecting that request.

"Pete, I don't want to leave you. I left you at the compound and look what happened!" Tony said. Peter absent mindedly played with his IV cord, ignoring Tony's glare that told him to stop. "But that's different. For one, that still wasn't your fault, and also, you'll be close by. I'll be fine, I promise." He said. Tony looked away. "How is it different Pete? The compound was the most secure building in the state and Jensen still got in to plant that bomb. I can't leave you Peter. I just can't." He argued, once again taking his place in the chair beside Peter's bed.

Peter turned on his puppy dog eyes on and gazed at his dad. He looked incredibly pitiful and adorable at the same time. "You can't just sleep in a plastic chair; you need real rest. What good will you be helping me heal, if you don't get any sleep?" The teen asked, knowing his dad would fall for that.

Tony sighed. It was a very good point, but what if something happened to Peter in the night? What if he had a nightmare? Finally, Tony relented. "Alright kid, but if ANYTHING goes wrong, even if you have a slight headache or pain that wasn't there before, you call me IMMEDIATELY. Do I make myself clear?" he asked, arms crossed. Peter nodded, eyes wide. "Good, I love you Pete, sleep well." Tony pressed a kiss on Peter's forehead and made his way out of the room, praying that his son would be alright.

The man took a quick, much needed shower and changed into some soft pajamas that Clint was lending him. He then crawled onto a cot right outside of Peter's room and made himself comfortable. With disturbing thoughts running through his mind, he finally closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

**I hope you guys like the father son dynamic they have going on. I think it's cute. I'll probably update tomorrow with another chapter. Usually my chapters are 1000 words. I should have maybe two or three chapters left of the story. Who knows I may just have it go on for forever! Leave a review if you feel like it. Thanks guys!**


	9. Chapter 10

The next day, as promised, Tony was in Peter's room the moment the teen woke up. Peter's chocolate puppy eyes flickered open and then snapped shut immediately when the bright sunlight streaming in through the blinds hit him. Peter frowned and groaned in annoyance. "Sorry Pete, I'll close them." Peter flinched at the voice, as he wasn't expecting anyone in his room right now. He did, however recognize it to be Tony.

The boy sensed through his eyelids that the room was now dim again, so he opened his eyes. Sure enough, there was Tony closing more blinds. "Bruce is going to be in here in a minute to give you a check-up. After all, you were unconscious for five days. You hungry Pete?" asked Tony. Peter slowly shook his head. "No, not really." Came the quiet reply. Tony frowned and pressed the back of his hand against Peters forehead. "You don't have a fever, are you sure you're not hungry?" Prodded Tony again, rather concerned. "No, really. I just don't have an appetite at all." Said Peter, as if there was nothing wrong with that. "Ok, that's fine for now, but mark my words little man, I'll be making you a feast later in the day, and you WILL eat it all." Said Tony, pointing at the teen. Peter just gazed at him with sleepy eyes as his eyelids began to droop. Tony's face softened. "oh, Pete, you gotta stay awake until Bruce gets here and gives you a little checkup, alright? Then you can sleep all you want."

Peter gave a great big yawn and asked, "Why am I so tired, I just slept the night." Peter moaned. "Pain killers are makin ya tired kid." Said Tony, while playing with one of Peter's stray curls. Just then, Bruce walked in, carrying his medical bag. "I just got done checking up on Scott, he should be out of bed in a week or so. Let's see about you, Peter." Bruce strapped a blood pressure band around Peter's limp, pale arm. He pumped it up and glanced at the number. "A bit low." He murmured. He then took his flashlight and prepared to shine it into his eyes. "Hey, Peter, open your eyes for me, ok?" The tired boy pried his eyes open and Bruce checked his pupils.

The doctor hurried through the rest of the checkup and said that Peter's ribs and burns were healing nicely. His legs would take a lot longer to heal and the teen would have to spend a week in a wheel chair, but he would be fine. However, his head was what Bruce was most worried about. There would be a scar on Peter's forehead from where the beam had made its deep gouge. The concussion was also very severe, so that was a worrisome. Bruce turned away and motioned for Tony to follow him a few steps away. "Have you noticed Peter being confused, or his speech being slurred at all? Anything different about him? His concussion is worrying me." The scientist asked. Tony's eyes widened in fear. "Uh, no…no…I mean I haven't really been paying attention, but I don't think so." He said. Just the thought of there being any permanent damage to the kid made his hands start to tremble. "Tony, tony, calm down. If you didn't notice anything with him right away, I'm sure he's ok. I'll ask him some simple questions just to make sure though," comforted Bruce.

"Hey guys, I know you're talking about me, might as well just say it in front of me if it's about my own health you know." Peter piped up from his bed. The two adults spun around. "Sorry kiddo, it's just like…adult…stuff." Tony said. "Brucie here is gonna ask you a few questions just to make sure that you're all good up in your noggin." Tony tapped Peter's forehead with a grin, but Peter could see concern his eyes. "Alright Peter, what's the atomic number for Rutherfordium?" Bruce asked, knowing that if Peter was fine, he would know the answer in a heartbeat. Peter turned a dazed look to Bruce and gave a lopsided smile. "Was…'tomic number?" He slurred. "Crap." Hissed Bruce. Tony looked like he just had a mini heart attack. "sh*t, sh*t, sh*t," Tony gasped hand over his heart. He then walked around the room, running his hands through his hair. "What do we do Bruce!? My kid's not ok! Oh god, Pete." Tony cried.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa guys." Bruce and Tony spun around to see Peter with his hands up in a defensive motion. "I was just joking, really, I'm fine. The atomic number for Rutherfordium is 104."

Bruce looked very relieved and annoyed at the same time. He walked out of the room, to check in on Scott again.

When Tony heard that it was just a joke, he nearly fainted from both relief and anger. "Ohhhkay. What the hell Peter!" Tony rubbed his hands over his face and groaned. "Never do that again kid or I swear…" Tony trailed off. Soon he was just overwhelmed with relief that his kid was actually going to be fine, to be mad. "Sorry dad." Peter mumbled. "No, it's…it's ok. I'm just glad you're going to be ok. Now I'm going to hit you up on what I said earlier. I'm making you the biggest meal you'll ever eat, and yes, you will eat all of it. Some superhero you would be if you didn't eat your veggies!" Tony exclaimed. Peter rolled his eyes, but in the end, agreed to eat whatever Tony would make him.

"It better be edible!" called out Peter as Tony waltzed out to make his lunch. He then winced as his yelling strained his broken ribs. Peter snatched his phone from the desk beside his bed and flicked it on. He turned on the camera on and switched it around to face himself. Peter's eyes widened when he saw himself. His skin was pale and he had dark bags under his eyes. Peter brushed his finger along the bandage on his head. Peter picked at the edge of the bandage and it slowly began to unravel. "This is stupid." He muttered to himself as he pulled the bandage off further. On and on it went. Then it fell off and Peter saw huge gash on his head. It still looked fresh and raw with the stitches straining to hold the flesh together. Peter sighed and silently willed his spider healing abilities to work faster.

Suddenly a thought came to his mind. "May!" did she know what happened? Surely the fact that the avengers compound had been blown up would be all over the new, right?She would be so worried! "I've ruined her vacation. The one time she gets to get away, I ruin it." Peter chastised himself.

Peter checked his texts and just saw the normal greetings from his aunt, asking how everything was going. No sign that she knew about anything that was going on. Peter supposed that that was good.

"Pete, you're not supposed to look at screens. Concussion safety buddy." Tony walked in with a platter of chicken and waffles, (he had remembered Peter's request for that meal from a few days ago) he had also added a bowl of fruit, carrots and humus, and a tall glass of milk. "Here you go kiddo, h…Pete why'd you take the bandage off?" Tony asked, setting down the platter.

Peter shrugged. "I dunno, why are you such a mother hen?" asked Peter. Tony squinted at the boy. "What does that…never mind. Anyway, you eat and I'll put that wrapping back on, deal?" Peter reached for his glass of milk and nodded while taking a big gulp. "Deal." He said, after wiping off his milk mustache. Tony chuckled at his kid. "Good."

**I hope you guys didn't think that chapter was too boring. It's mostly just a fluffy filler chapter. Thank you to everyone left a review on any of my stories, it really means a lot. I'll update as soon as I get around to writing more! Happy reading **


	10. Chapter 11

"Here you go bud, almost there. Just…ya there you go." Tony slowly lowered Peter down into his wheelchair that he and Bruce had designed. Peter clung onto Tony so hard that the older man winced. Peter let out a breath as he finally settled into the comfy seat. Tony then proceeded to press a button on the wheel chair and a Nano tech seatbelt folded around Peter's waist. "Seriously? Dad, I don't need a seatbelt. It's a wheelchair! Not like I'm gonna fly out if I turn a corner." Peter protested. Tony raised an eyebrow, in full mother hen mode. "Better safe than sorry Pete." He said. Peter rolled his eyes and tapped a few buttons and rolled forward out the door and around the corner.

Tony followed close behind to help if Peter needed to. As Peter rolled his way to the kitchen, he accidently rammed into the corner. "Ahhh!" he yelped as the impact jostled his broken right leg. Tony rushed forward to him. "Hey, hey, kiddo. I know it hurts. I'll install an impact system on it right away, ok?" Tony said, stroking his kid's hair. Peter nodded, while sniffling. "Thanks dad, I…I was just being clumsy."

Peter rolled into the kitchen where Clint, Natasha, Steve, Bruce and Scott sat. The later, was sporting a cast on his nose and was slightly curled over his broken ribs. Seeing him, immediately reminded Peter of everything that had happened. Of how he had failed Scott.

"Hey Peter, how're you feeling?" Steve asked, kneeling in front of the teen. Peter shrugged. "Ok." Immediately all of the adults in the room frowned in concern regarding the very undescriptive answer. Peter attempted to maneuver himself around the island of the kitchen to get a snack. Tony made a move to help, but Peter held up a hand. "I'm fine Mr. Stark." It was at that moment that Tony heard in Peter's voice that he was closing up. Something had been bothering the teen, Tony knew now. It wasn't just because Peter had called him Mr. Stark, it was his tone of voice. However, he decided to ignore it for now. I mean, maybe Peter would confide in him later, right?

Peter reached the counter and with an angry groan realized that he couldn't reach the bowl of grapes on the shelf. "Mr. Stark….?" He said. Immediately Tony hurried over, but instead of grabbing the bowl for Peter, he knelt down. "Here bud, let me show you something. This button, does this." Peter's eyes widened as Nano tech swarmed from the compartments in the wheels, and up from the bottom of the seat. The seat raised up, with Peter in it. The boy's eyes widened as he was lifted into the air. A hint of a smile crossed his face as he reached for the grapes. One button press later, he was down to normal level.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTHREE DAYS LATERxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clint shifted in his seat and Natasha frowned as her feet that were on his lap fell off. "What's that?" He murmured. The house then began to shake a bit and a rumbling noise could be heard. "Thor." Natasha said, not looking up from cleaning her gun. A thud was heard as someone landed on the porch. Thor then burst into the room, dramatic as ever. "I have returned. How is the man of ant and man of spiders?" He boomed. "They're ok actually." Clint said. "Peter's in a cool wheelchair that Tony and Bruce designed. Like seriously, it uses Nano tech. So awesome." Thor nodded at the answer. "I must speak to Stark." He said.

"That's me." Tony walked into the room, having set up Peter and Scott with a game of Super Mario Bros. "Stark, the clean-up of the compound is underway. However, you and Bruce are wanted to go and assist with the rebuilding of the compound, preferably upstate." Tony took all of that in and nodded. It would be a lot of work for sure, but it had to be done. "Yeah, we'll go as soon as we can, I'll go help get Peter packed up too." He said. "Tony." Natasha put her cleaning supplies down and stood up, arms crossed. "Peter should stay here and heal, and you know that. You can't have Peter with you all of the time. You can't always protect him." She said. Tony lifted his arms in frustration. "And why can't I at least try?" Tony asked. "You have to give Peter space, Tony. Eventually you're gonna have to let him go." Nat said. Tony pursed his lips in annoyance and crossed his arms. "Fine, but you guys better take care of him for the few days I'm gone, alright?" He asked. Well, more like demanded. "You know we will Tony." Clint said. Tony walked out of the room and went to find Bruce.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Peter, come on, at least play one round with me." Scott pleaded to the teen. Peter glanced up from his lap and shook his head. "No thanks." He said. "Peter, what's wrong?" Scott asked, now genuinely concerned. I mean, since when did Peter turn down a game of Super Mario Bros? "Nothing's wrong." Said Peter, even though he knew deep down that that was a big fat lie. He sped away in his wheel chair to his room and when he finally reached the room, he curled in on himself and burst into tears. He should've done better. 'All of this is my fault, even from the very beginning.' Peter thought to himself. 'That alley way. If only I had scoped out the situation better first. I would've caught Jensen before any of this would've happened. I made so many mistakes. Why didn't I at least TRY to disarm the bomb when I first found it?' Peter continued to beat himself up. 'It's my fault that Scott got hurt. He almost died! It's my fault that the compound blew up, now everyone has to clean it up and I can't even help.' Peter thought. His self-destructive thoughts were interrupted by Tony walking in. Peter immediately wiped his tears away, hoping so much that Tony didn't see. "Pete, you ok?" Tony asked. "I asked Scott where you were, and he said you came here. Why aren't you playing that video game underoos?" He asked, kneeling in front of his kid. "It doesn't matter Mr. Stark, why are you here?" Peter said. "Ok, we're definitely going to talk about what's going on with you when I get back." Tony said. "Back from where." Peter asked, suddenly looking scared. "Hey, hey, I'll only be gone for a few days. Bruce and I are going to start helping with the design of the new Compound. Believe me, I want you to come, but you have to stay here and heal, alright?" Tony asked, squeezing Peter's limp hands. The boy nodded quickly. He didn't want Tony to leave, but it was necessary. And so, out walked Tony Stark, leaving Peter behind. It turned out to be one of the worst mistakes of his life.

**Well I definitely set it up for this story to go on much longer! I guess I just don't want it to end! I think I'm going on the route of Peter having PTSD from the explosion. Also he'll kinda be blaming himself like what you saw from this chapter a bit. Leave a review and tell me what you guys think of the direction I'm going. Thanks guys!**


	11. Chapter 12

Peter watched as yet another father figure left him. They always left, didn't they? Deep down inside, Peter knew that he was being foolish. After all, it would only be for a few days. Peter tried to calm his now rapid breathing, and partially succeeded. His heart rate was slowly starting to die down. Peter looked down and he could still see his heart beating through his shirt. "hehe." Peter laughed nervously. Just then Thor came in with Steve and Clint trailing behind him. Peter looked up momentarily and saw who came in, then looked back down and began playing with his Iron Man t-shirt. Tony had gotten it for him as a joke for Christmas, but Peter had loved it and wore it all of the time now.

Thor put on a smile and said, "Hello spider boy, Scott is about to start watching 'The Empire Strikes Back.' I am certain he would want to watch it for you. Shall you come with me?" The god asked. Peter shook his head, after all, he was more inclined to just sit and wallow in his guilt. Then Clint stepped forward. "Want to help Nat and I make dinner? It's your favorite food, lasagna night!" Clint said enthusiastically. Peter scoffed. "I'm not a dumbass, I know what you guys are trying to do, and it's not working. I can't do anything…I…I can't even move; I can't even stand up!" Screamed Peter, smashing his hands on the side of his wheel chair. "Whoa, whoa, Peter, calm down." Steve said as he rushed forward to comfort the boy. "NO! No, I won't calm down, I can't. You want to know why? Huh Captain America?" Snorted Peter sarcastically. Steve closed his eyes and sighed. "Why Peter?" He asked. "Because all of this is MY fault. I wasn't smart enough to disarm the bomb, not strong enough to help Scott from getting hurt. Oh, and did I mention that it's also my fault that my dad has to rebuild his compound, and probably spend millions of dollars on it? I wasn't enough like my Dad. I could never be like iron man. I could never save the world like he has. When the ferry incident happened, dad told me that he wanted me to be better. But I wasn't! And now dad probably hates me for that." Peter trailed off as tears began to run down his cheeks. "Oh, Peter. That's not true, not any of it! I can know for a fact that Tony does NOT hate you, he never could. He loves you way too much Peter. The compound doesn't even matter, you know that Tony has more than enough money, it's not even a problem and you know that. Peter no one would expect you to know how to disarm that bomb! I'm certain that that would be a difficult task for both Bruce and Tony. Peter you have to stop blaming yourself." Steve insisted. Clint and Thor stood in the corner, just too shocked to move. It was unbelievable that this boy had such a big guilt complex. Like father like son they guessed.

Peter shook his head and let out a breath and smiled a bit, though his eyes had obvious pain in them. "How can I not blame myself if I am the ONLY one to blame."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony fidgeted in his seat. "Friday, how much longer until we reach the new compound sight?" He asked. "We will arrive at our destination in exactly 12 minutes and 5 seconds, depending on wind. We are now crossing over the explosion sight." Tony sat up straighter. "Friday, uncover window 17a. and 17b." He said. Bruce and Tony both leaned forward as the covering for the windows came down and they saw below them the charred remains of the compound. Shield dump trucks littered the sight as the clean-up process continued. Tony drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes as memories flooded in. The explosion, the horror as it all soaked in. And of course, carrying his kid through the ashes. Even though it had only been a few hours, Tony was already worried about his kid. "Eh, he'll be fine. They'll take good care of him." Tony said out loud. "Sorry, what did you say?" asked Bruce. Tony shook his head. "Nothing, just…talking to myself." The man said.

Tony's thoughts drifted to his last interaction with Peter. He had seemed cold and distant. Not at all like his normal happy, bubbly, talkative self. 'He was probably just a bit shaken up from the accident.' Tony thought. Even if he was, that still made Tony guilty. What if he had just left his kid behind with PTSD? How could he do that? Tony hadn't confided in anyone when his PTSD from the New York incident was bothering him. That hadn't turned out so well. 'I should be there with him' Tony said, looking at Bruce. Realizing that he hadn't spoken his thoughts out loud, he said. "Bruce…I…I gotta go back to my kid. I can't just leave him there." Tony said, voice shaking.

Bruce shook his head. "No, Tony. You…you can't go back now. Look, we're almost to the compound sight. We need you for the rebuilding process, you can't bail now. Peter is fine, I promise. His wounds were healing wonderfully when we left and they'll continue to do so." Bruce said. Tony shook his head. "It's not that, Bruce. I know that the outside wounds heal fine. It's the inside wounds that I'm more worried about." Said Tony.

Bruce shrugged. "That's not even a problem, Tony. He didn't have any internal bleeding." The scientist explained, seeming exasperated. Tony rolled his eyes and ran a hand over his goatee. "Oh my word Brucie. Not internal bleeding, my kid might have PTSD. I have to be there with him! What…what if he's blaming himself for everything! Oh god. I HAVE to go back." Tony exclaimed. Bruce shook his head. "No. I am not going to allow you to do that. Not in a million years." He said "You have to step up to your responsibilities and help with the designs of the new compound." The scientist said. "My responsibility is to Peter." Tony said firmly. Bruce sighed. "Listen, your responsibility is to the Avengers and also Peter. Peter is part of the avengers too. I think Peter would be disappointed if you just gave up on the avengers." He said.

Tony turned to look at Bruce. "No he wouldn't. Pete knows that the avengers are a family, not a place. The compound doesn't matter if it's built or not. The people inside of it matter. Peter knows that and you don't because he's a better person than we'll ever be."

"Sir, we are now above the new compound sight." Tony jumped a tiny bit at his AI's voice. He peeked out of the window and far below, were Shield trucks and excavators. The jet spiraled gently down and landed with barely even a thud. Tony took a deep breath in and out. He would be fine. Peter would be fine. It was only for a few days.

**I'll upload as soon as I can. I hope you guys like this story! Leave a review if you feel up to it!**


	12. Chapter 13

It was dark outside now and Peter was supposed to be asleep. He just couldn't though. His mind was plagued with guilt and he just couldn't move. Peter was mostly terrified to fall asleep because he knew for a fact that if he did, nightmares would swarm through his head. He took a deep breath and wheeled over to his window. A reckless thought passed through the teens mind and he played around with it a bit. "Why couldn't I go outside and get a bit of fresh air? It'd help clear my mind I'm sure." Peter reasoned with himself. Peter wasn't going to risk going through the front door because he didn't want to risk getting caught. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with going outside, right?" Peter tried to tell himself. Anyway, he was going to go outside, and nothing was going to stop him.

Peter tapped a few buttons on his wheelchair and nano tech lifted him up in his chair and more nano tech opened his window for him. The chair slowly lowered through the floor with Peter in it. The cool night air swarmed over the boy and he let a small smile cross over his face in a long time. He looked up and saw the stars twinkling above him. They were beautiful as they shone a little light on the earth.

Peter rolled a bit further from Clint's house, away from the safety of the warm indoors. Peter looked up into the sky and couldn't help a small tear leek out of the corner of his eye.

"I miss you dad. I miss you a lot. You're the only one who can cheer me up. Save me from drowning in my guilt. But you're not here right now. I guess I can only wait until you get back." Peter hiccupped as a sob tore through him.

Peter longed to leave this stupid wheelchair. He was Spider-man, he was supposed to be swinging around, saving people! Not stuck in a stupid wheel chair as helpless as ever!

"Ahhh!" Peter cried. "I'm getting out of this STUPID frick'n wheel chair!" Peter screamed and unbuckled his nano tech seatbelt. The moment he did that, an automated voice played.

"Kiddo, you better not be getting out of that wheelchair unless I'm around. Seriously underoos, you need to be safe. Wait for me." Tony's voice cut off, leaving Peter furious.

"Yeah, ok Tony! But you're not here right now, are you! You left me here!!!" Peter screamed. Then he crumpled over himself.

"Why did you leave me Dad…?" Peter sobbed. "Do you hate me? Do you think it was my fault? I wouldn't blame you if you did, I hate myself for it. I don't deserve to be your son." Peter gave a wry chuckle. "Why am I talking to myself even." He snorted. Peter shook his head. "I'm crazy."

Peter put his hands on the arm rests and pushed himself up out of the chair, trying to put his weight on his broken legs slowly. Suddenly, his weak legs gave out from under him and he fell forward, while accidentally pushing his wheelchair back a long way. Peter gasped in pain as he tried to suppress a cry of pain. It hurt so much!

Peter began to panic. He couldn't move! He couldn't move so he couldn't reach his wheel chair. "Uh, um what do I do…help…help!" Peter cried. Peter's heart rate sped up and he started hyperventilating. "It hurts. Dad…save me, it hurts!" Peter didn't care at all that he was calling out for his dad for help. He just wanted for the pain, the guilt to go away. Also in the back of Peter's mind, a voice said that he was crying so much mostly because he was just tired.

Interestingly enough, Peter had underestimated Tony's overprotectiveness. In fact, he had put sensors on Peter's cast that told him if anymore trauma occurred to his already screwed up legs. Right now, that sensor was sending a signal to Tony miles away. As was the sensor that Tony had put in the seat of Peter's wheel chair. Help was coming for Peter. Just how long it would take, was unknown.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony's phone buzzed loudly during a conference meeting. The billionaire blushed and quickly reached down, putting his device on silent. Then the fleeting thought crossed his mind that it could've been his kid. He whipped out his phone, ignoring the glares pointed his way.

He paled when he read the notification. It was from his mini AI WCA. Also known as Wheel chair assistant. "Peter has left his wheel chair." Tony's eyes widened. Peter wasn't supposed to leave the wheel chair for another week! Tony tried to calm himself. After all, one of the team might be helping him. Then another notification popped up. "Peter has sustained trauma to his legs."

"Yeah, nope. I gotta go." Tony jumped up from his chair and sprinted off to find the jet he came in. He had Bruce on the phone in seconds. "Bruce, Peter's hurt. I just got the notification from WCA. I'm going back to Clint's house." Once those words left Tony's mouth, he hung up. He didn't even grab his clothes or anything before he climbed onto his jet. All that was on his mind was that his kid was alone.

"Friday, take me to Clint's house." Tony said breathlessly when he finally took his seat on the private jet. "Yes sir," replied the AI.

Immediately Tony's mind began to fill with terrible possibilities of where his kid was and what was wrong with him. Why weren't the team watching him like 24 hours a day? How hurt was Peter? Was he still in danger? Why was Pete up this late at night anyway? Tony tried to squeeze down the panic that was bubbling up from inside him and for a while, he succeeded.

Tony was only up this late because he had called a meeting at night to make up for one tomorrow, that way he could go home early. He supposed he was going home early anyway, just with unfortunate circumstances.

Tony tapped his fingers on his leg in a rhythm. He just couldn't wait any longer. "Friday, put full power into the engines. I need to see my kid."

The AI complied (I mean she had to, she was programmed to follow Starks every wish.)

Tony immediately felt the jet speed up a lot. "Just hold on a bit Pete. I'll save you, I promise."

Just to make sure, Tony pulled out his phone and dialed Peter's number. Just as he expected, no one answered. Only Peter's voicemail answered him. "Hey you've reached uh…Peter…Parker. Um…yeah leave a message I guess. Um, bye." Tears filled Tony's eyes when he heard his son's familiar voice. He missed him so much, even though he had only been gone two days. It seemed like years anyway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter wondered how long he had been out here. Maybe an hour so far? Peter realized that he had no chance of rescue until morning, so he guessed he would have to wait it out, lying on his broken legs in a very painful position.

Suddenly, a noise broke the silence. The Star Wars theme song. It was his phone ringing. Peter looked over at his wheel chair desperately. His phone was sitting in the cup holder, vibrating away. He knew he would never be able to reach it. He really didn't want to bust up his legs even more than they were already. Completely helpless, Peter listened as his phone went to voicemail and then the message played. "Hey kiddo, I really hope you're ok. I'm coming back and I should be there soon. You're gonna be ok, alright? I'm coming." Then the message cut off. Hope filled the teenager at his dad's words.

"Just hurry dad. Please." Peter whispered.

Peter laid his head down on the dirt ground and closed his eyes. Through the pain and tears, he eventually fell asleep, shivering in the cold darkness."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 2 hours later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Tony caught sight of Peter lying crumpled on the ground with his eyes closed, he almost had a heart attack. "Pete?!" Tony yelled. He took off toward the kid. He fell to his knees and cradled the teen close to him, while crying. "Pete? Underoos, you ok? Please open your eyes for me." Tony frantically brushed Peter's curls away from his face and put his face close to his sons. He was breathing. Then Peter's eyes opened and he blinked at his dad. A relieved smile crossed Peter's face when he realized that he was saved. "You came for me dad; you came for me." Peter repeated.

Tony still had a scared look on his face as he pressed his kid closer to him. "Ok kiddo, I'm going to take you back to your room. Now, just relax, you're gonna be fine." "You came for me dad." Peter said again. "Yeah bud, of course I did." Tony said. He began to pick up Peter bridal style, but he was not prepared for the pain he was about to put his kid through.

As Peter's legs lifted up off of the ground, pain swarmed through them. Peter nearly screamed out of the pain. "Ok, ok, I'm so sorry. Peter you're gonna be fine." Tony comforted the boy. Tony held the boy tight and made his way to Peter's bedroom.

As gently as possible, Tony lay Peter down on his bed, making sure his legs were straight. Without skipping a beat, Tony climbed into bed beside his son and cuddled him close. "I'm so sorry I left you Pete. It'll never happen again. I'll always protect you." Tony pressed a kiss on the side of Peter's head. Tony just tried to forget all of his guilt and be happy that he was with his son again.

"Tomorrow I'll fix everything, we'll get through this together, just hold on to me, ok?" Tony said.

"Always dad."

**End game kinda broke me so that's also why I'm writing so much Peter and Tony father and son fluff. I hope the quality of these chapters are still good this far along! Leave a review and let me know how you like the story. **


	13. Chapter 14

Peter had never felt safer, snuggled in close to his dad. Still, he didn't trust himself to fall asleep. Peter's cheek was pressed up against Tony's chest and he could hear the steady thump of a heartbeat. Peter noticed as Tony's breath slowed down a little and he knew that he had gone to sleep now. The little spider tightened his grip on Tony's blazer that he was still wearing as his thoughts immediately went to the explosion. Scott's injured body lying crumpled on the floor of the elevator flashed through Peter's mind. His face scrunched up when he remembered it and he pressed his face more firmly into his dad's chest.

Even at the small motion, Tony woke up. "Hey…Pete…What's up? Are you ok?!" Tony shifted a bit to grip Peter's shoulders and look at him better. "Yeah dad, I'm fine." Came the reply. Tony's heart swelled when his kid called him "dad." However, he didn't believe the fact that his kid was "fine" for a second. "Listen Peter, I don't want this conversation to hold off for any longer. I need to know what's going on with you. Why did you leave the house in the first place?" Asked Tony, very concerned.

At the question, Peter flipped over so he was facing away from the man. He really wasn't in the mood to talk about it. "Hey, hey, hey. Don't ignore me Pete. We have to talk about it eventually, and I would like it to be now rather than later." He insisted. Peter rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well no thanks, I'd rather not." Scoffed Peter, voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Excuse me? You do not talk to me like that young man." Said Tony, eyebrows raised.

"You can't force me to talk about something I don't want to." Peter whined, wiping his eyes, hoping his dad wouldn't notice.

"Um actually Peter, I can, but I won't. I promise that you will feel better if you do, though." Tony tugged on the back of Peter's shirt. "Look at me when I'm talking to you underoos." He said. Peter slowly flipped around, trying his best not to move his legs too much.

Tony's heart almost broke when Peter's big brown, pain filled doe eyes met his. "That's it buddy," Said Tony, tucking a curl behind his kid's ear. "Alright kiddo, I'm gonna give you two optioins. One," Tony held up his first finger and 'booped' Peter on the nose. "You either go to sleep. Or two, you stay up and tell me about everything that's been going on with you. Deal?"

Peter frowned. "I'll take option three where I do neither of those things, and stare up at the ceiling all night!" He gasped. "Or, I'll just leave this room and go back to my apartment. My REAL home!" Peter sat up rapidly and began to scoot over to the edge of the bed.

"No, no, no. Pete!" Tony sat up and caught Peter by the back of his shirt. "Ok, ok Pete we can talk about it later, but please just go to sleep." Tony gently massaged the back of Peter's neck. Peter shook his head and looked at his dad. "I can't go to sleep dad. If I do…Dad every night since the explosion I've had nightmares. And…I know I deserve it. It's my fault that the explosion happened. So I can't go to sleep. Not ever again."

Peter turned away from his dad, too embarrassed to look him in the eyes. Tony opened up his arms as an invitation, and Peter took it, burying his face in his Dad's neck. "Oh kid, I'm so sorry I left you, I promise I never will again. Listen, I don't know what'll convince you, but it wasn't your fault that the compound blew up. Trust me Peter, please. No one blames you I promise. I know that you tried your best." Tony caressed his son's soft cheek with the pad of his thumb.

Peter shook his head. "But my best wasn't good enough. You…you told me to be better." He said, with his bottom lip trembling. Tony paled when he realized that his kid was mentioning the disastrous conversation after the ferry incident. "Pete…I…what I said after the ferry accident, I was so wrong. I mean, you did screw up a bit, but you didn't have any experience. I should have mentored you better. It's my fault that you got trapped under the building and almost DIED from the Vulture attack! I…I don't know what I would've done if I would have lost you that night. And can't ever lose you kiddo." Tony tucked Peter's head into his neck, trembling a bit at the prospect of his son dying before him.

"Don't worry Mr. Stark, I don't plan on dying anytime soon." Peter said solemnly.

"Yeah, well considering the past few days, it seems like you do." Tony whispered, kissing Peter's cheek. Peter snorted and shrugged in Tony's embrace. "I'm not trying to die, death just like comes over my way somehow. Well at least I have one fan!" Said Peter optimistically, proud of his comeback.

Tony simply rolled his eyes and unconsciously squeezed his kid tighter.

A few minutes past and Tony could feel Peter's breathing slow, and the kids body slump against him more. A smile graced Tony's face and his fingers automatically found his way to the kid's pulse. It was strong and steady. Perfect.

Tony scooched to the back of the bed, little spider still cuddled in his arms. Tony lay down and adjusted the kid in his grip. Peter looked so peaceful as he slept. His dark lashes were a stark contrast to his pale cheeks. Tony brushed a stray curl out of Peter's eye and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well underoos." He whispered. Then Tony himself closed his eyes and relaxed into the peaceful, darkness of sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve couldn't help but coo at the adorable scene that he had stumbled in on. Tony and Peter were snuggled together, and Tony had one hand in his son's unruly curls, and the other around the kid's waist protectively. Steve grabbed his phone and quickly snapped a shot of the two, planning on using it for blackmail against one of the two.

Just then, Clint came in and once he saw the scene, he snorted and began to howl with laughter. "Tony said he would never have a kid!" The man exclaimed, savoring the fact that the billionaire had been wrong about something for once. Steve smacked his hand over Clint's mouth as soon as the laughter started.

"They need sleep Clint, leave them be for now." He said. Clint then spoke his next thoughts for him. "Why is Tony here anyway, I thought he was supposed to be aiding Bruce with the new compound?"

Steve shrugged. "I have a feeling it had to do with Peter." The man said, noticing the lack of a wheel chair in the room. Also, the window was open, so frigid air was streaming into the room. Steve was sure that he could make a pretty good guess of what took place.

Steve was going into the room in the first place, to tell Peter that his Aunt was worried sick about him. She had heard about the explosion of the compound, as well as practically the entire world. May was demanding to talk to her nephew, only calming down when Steve assured her that Peter would be fine, and that he was sleeping. Steve didn't tell her of the extent of Peter's injuries, it was more of Peter's tale to tell if he decided to. Steve had convinced Pepper and May to stay on their vacation, and have tons more fun. The two woman were certainly a bit wary, but they had agreed.

Steve left the room, nudging Clint with him. "Let's check up on Scott, shall we?" The captain suggested. Clint nodded in agreement and went off to find the man. They were more than a little surprised to see him standing in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. Currently, he had three packages of sausages frying, four cartons of eggs cooking, and probably 60 pancakes in a stack.

Scott grinned when he saw the two men. "Hey guys! I was in the mood for tacos this morning, but then Natasha reminded me that it wasn't really a breakfast food, so here we are." He said, flipping another pancake. Natasha then popped up from behind the counter, with a tray of quiche from the oven. Everything smelt so good. Clint dramatically fell backwards at the lovely smell, and Steve caught him, with a roll of his eyes. "Stand up, you're fine." Said Steve, hoisting the man back upright.

"I hope spider kid is up and has a big appetite!" Exclaimed Scott, stirring his eggs. Then a look of concern crossed his face. "How is he anyhow? It seems like Pete hasn't been doing so well these past few days." Scott said, unconsciously picking at the bandage on his nose.

"Well, actually Tony's back!" Said Clint joyfully. He headed into the kitchen and helped himself to a sausage.

Natasha peered out from around Scott, frowning. "Why is he back? Not that I don't like having him here, but wasn't he supposed to be gone for a few more days?" She asked.

Steve shrugged. "I'm thinking that it has to do with Peter. It's not my story to tell though. They're in bed sleeping and cuddling may I add." He smiled.

An array of "Awww's" came from the kitchen. "Did you take a picture?" Nat asked hopefully.

Steve smirked. "Obviously, how could I pass up such a prime opportunity for black mail?" He snorted, pulling out his phone. He sent Nat the picture and then turned to Scott.

"Hey, you did a great job with breakfast, but how about you let Clint or me take over? You really should be taking it easy." He said.

Scott nodded sadly. "Yes Captain." He said sorrowfully, with a dash of humor. He limped over to the counter and took a seat on a stool, being wary of his ribs.

Steve turned to Clint expectantly. "Awww, no I don't wanna help in the kitchen." Clint whined, understanding Steve's expectations of him. Natasha glared at Clint, with a spatula in her hand menacingly. "You're such a child Clint, get your ass over her." She demanded. Clint's eyes widened and shuffled over to help flip the sausages.

Steve chuckled at the two, who were practically siblings. Yeah they were missing a few members, but Steve realized he had an amazing family and nothing else would ever come in the way between them


	14. Chapter 15

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who left a review on this story. It really means a lot to me and makes my day a whole lot better. **

When Tony woke up, his thoughts were only on his son. He didn't care about the rebuilding of the compound, or all the work that had to happen. All that mattered was Peter's health.

Tony had awoken with his face buried in his son's wild curls. Not a terrible place to awake, they were soft after all. He carefully wrapped his arm around his son's chest and placed his hand over the kid's heart. The man enjoyed the steady rhythm, which told him that Peter was sleeping soundly.

Tony hoped he would stay asleep for a while longer, but it was not to be. Peter's heartbeat sped up and he shifted over to where he was facing Tony, facing his chest. His eyes were still closed however. Tony kissed Peter's soft cheek and gazed down at him fondly. He could hear the other avengers in the kitchen, making quite a racket. He would be happy to see them however, and eat whatever they were making. After a minute, Peter's soft eyes flickered open. He groaned and gave an adorable yawn while gripping his Dad's shirt tightly.

"Hey, bud. Finally decided to come back to the land of the living?" Tony joked, sitting up in bed. He gently pulled Peter up as well, halfway on his lap. Peter was too tired to be embarrassed that he was sitting on his dad's lap. I mean, it was comfy, so why not?

"I'm hungry." Peter complained. Tony's face broke into a bright smile at those words. "Don't worry kiddo, I'm gonna fill you up with as much food as you could ever want, and more!" He exclaimed, rejoicing that Peter was finally going to eat something. Then his face turned solemn. "When was the last time you ate anyway?" He asked. Peter looked away, not wanting to meet his dad's eyes. At just that motion, Tony immediately knew the answer. He hadn't eaten since before the compound explosion.

Tony closed his eyes and pulled Peter closer. "Well I'm not going to hold you back from food any longer." He said. Tony sat up and hopped off of the bed. "I'm going to go get your wheel chair from outside, I'll be right back, I promise."

Peter gulped, but nodded. He still wasn't comfortable with his Dad leaving him, even though he would be close by. Slowly, he scooted forward to the edge of the bed, getting ready for his wheelchair. He gently swung his legs over the bed and peered down at his legs. The ultimate pain had gone away, but they still ached. He just couldn't bump his legs against anything.

Tony walked through the kitchen to go outside. He nodded and said hi to the rest of the team. Right now, his first priority was to get Peter in his wheel chair. He could engage in small talk later. Steve actually noticed that fact, and entirely respected it.

When Tony walked back into the room with the wheel chair, he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face at his kid. His wild curls were sticking up every which way and his big, brown eyes were drooping shut.

"Hold up underoos, you can sleep once you eat, alright Pete?" Tony asked, while gently taking Peter's arm. He helped the kid settle into the wheel chair and made sure the Nano tech seatbelt was secure around his waist. "There we go buddy, let's go get some food, how does that sound?" He asked, while carding his fingers through Peter's hair. The tired boy looked up at him and blinked owlishly. "That sounds good dad. Love you." Tony's heart warmed, as it did whenever he heard those two words. "I love you tons Pete." Tony whispered. Peter gave a lopsided grin. The boy looked exhausted. "Well…well... I love you 3000!" He exclaimed, very proud of himself to come up with a number that was bigger than a ton. Tony laughed at the delirious kid. "That's a lot kid. Come on, let's get something to eat."

Tony wheeled Peter out of the room and into the kitchen. If Peter was tired before, he wasn't now. His eyes opened wide at the array of food. Pancakes, Sausages, Eggs, Toast, Fruit and pastry's. Everything looked delicious. Natasha came over and handed Peter a glass of milk, which the boy took gratefully. He gulped down the creamy drink, eyes wide.

Having obviously thought of everything, Tony pressed a button on the wheel chair. Nano tech swarmed from their compartments, and across Peter's lap to make a tray of sorts. It worked as a mini table that was just Peter's height. A huge plate was placed on the tray by Clint. On it, was five pancakes with Nutella, strawberry's and whipped cream. Also, on the side were eggs and six sausages with some assorted fruit. Apparently Clint knew about Peter's fast metabolism and was working with it.

"Thanks so much guys!" Peter exclaimed, hardly waiting to dig in. However, he knew his manners, and would wait until everyone had food. Then Nat came up with a small plate. Sitting on it was a thick piece of quiche. Peter grinned in thanks, and shifted in his wheel chair with happiness.

"Eat up," said Steve. "No need to wait for us, you need the food." He said. Peter smiled and dug in.

Once Tony was sure that Peter would continue eating, he went to find Thor.

He discovered the god lounging on the couch, munching on chips, a can of beer beside him.

"Having fun point break?" Tony quipped, sitting on the chair beside the god.

"We have some things to discuss man of iron." Thor said, sitting up. Tony nodded, and leaned forward a bit in his chair, hands clasped together. "SHEILD has Jensen Hightower in custody, and Nick Fury wants Peter to speak with him." Thor said. Tony's eyebrows shot up and immediately he looked over protectively to Peter, who was still eating happily in the kitchen. "Why on earth would Peter have to talk to Jensen. He's a kid, he shouldn't have to talk with the man who almost murdered him!" Tony hissed, trying not to let Peter hear.

"Fury says that Jensen isn't talking at all. The only words he has spoken, is that he'll only talk to Peter. Fury assures that the small spider will be safe." The god said, placing his heavy hand on Tony's shoulder.

Tony shook his head. "I know he won't be physically hurt, but my kid has PTSD. I know what that's like. I can't make Peter look on the face of that man, I just can't.

Thor nodded. "I understand, Stark, but it may be something that we must do." He said.

Tony once again looked upon Peter in the kitchen. His gaze on him was full of fondness, sadness and love. "I don't know Thor; I don't know if I can put him through that. I love him too much." Whispered Tony. He then watched as Peter turned in his chair and met his gaze. A smile crossed the boy's face and he gave a little wave. Tony smiled and the pure adorableness of his son. We have a lot to talk about kiddo.

**_Hope you guys liked this chapter!_**


	15. HOTM

The talk went just about how Tony expected.

"Pete, I know you don't want to talk to the man that almost killed you, but what if he could give us some valuable information?"

Peter's eye brows shot up. "I can't believe you're siding with him!" He spat out, motioning to Cap, who was the one who branched the idea to him in the first place.

Steve glanced around and scratched his neck sheepishly. "I meaaaan," he began but Tony cut him off.

"Put a cork in it, capsicle." Tony turned back to Peter.

"Kiddo, Pepper and May are coming home in a month or so, wouldn't you like to have this all resolved by then? I dislike this idea as much as you do, but it's the only way to find out who hired Jensen to attack you in the first place." Tony said.

"Hold on, hold on, since when was this Jensen dude hired to attack me? I thought he was just some random guy that decided it would be fun to stab me!" Peter exclaimed.

Tony cocked his head to the side. "Do you really think that that was a 'wrong place wrong time' situation Pete? It was obviously a set up."

Peter buried his face in his hands. All this was just too much for the spiderling. The teen felt arms wrap around him. Natasha had come over to comfort the teen. Seeing all this was just too much for her maternal side to handle.

"Peter, we know all this has been a lot for you. Nobody, especially a teenager, should go through what you have in the past few weeks." She said gently, wincing as she felt a tear slip from her eye. She sniffed and stood up quickly. "Anyway, just remember that you always have people here who love you, ok?" She whispered.

Peter looked up with red eyes and nodded. "Alright. I'll do it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since the avenger's headquarters had yet to be rebuilt, the Quinjet carrying the team, headed for a private bunker that Nick Fury had built specifically for situations like this.

The ride took barely an hour, and soon everyone flooded out of the jet, surrounding Peter. Tony had placed his hand on the top of Peter's head and was guiding him on how to breathe properly.

They approached two large stone doors that were overgrown with foliage. Steve brushed back a few leaves to reveal a glass pad.

He put his hand on a screen and it scanned his prints. A green light flashed, opening big metal doors to reveal the inside. Peter's eyes opened wide when he caught a glimpse of the interior. The white marble floors were polished so well that you could see your reflection. Agents dressed in all black bustled around, not sparing the avengers even a second glance.

"There you are." Nick Fury appeared in Peter's line of sight.

The teen could feel Tony's grip on his shoulder tighten a bit.

"Uh, um…h.. hi Mr. Fury." Peter stuttered, taking his hand off the side of his wheelchair and extending it to the man.

Fury pursed his lips. "Right. Anyway, it's good to see you all, but I'm on a clock and don't have time for small talk." He then leaned to the right and caught Scott's eye. "Who are you?" Nick asked, looking very intimidating.

Scott swallowed. "I…I'm ant man sir." He said, clasping his hands together and bowing.

Fury clenched his jaw. "Your name you half brained idiot, what's your name?" The man said aggressively.

Scott shrunk behind Steve a little. "Scott Lang," He squeaked out.

Fury nodded. "Ah yes, the one who was injured in the explosion of the facility along with Peter here. I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but I don't really care."

Scott blinked twice and looked down at his hands, wishing he could disappear. Oh wait, he could. A smirk crossed Scotts face and he reached for the button on his wrist to shrink himself, but Clint caught his arm and glared at him.

"We're in this together Lang, no butting out now."Hawkeye hissed.

Fury cleared his throat. "Anyways, I'll be taking Peter now." He said, reaching out his hand.

Tony opened his mouth to protest, but Fury cut him off. "Stark, we've been over this." Was all he had to say.

Tony nodded and gave Peter a peck on the cheek. "See you in a minute kiddo."

Peter nodded and stood up from his wheel chair, content enough with the ability of his legs.

"Bye dad."

**Well that took way to long to update. There will be one more chapter. Again, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner.**


	16. HOTMthefinalchapter

**This is a long chapter, so be prepared! **

Peter took one last glance at his dad before following Fury into a long, dimly lit hallway. The teen swallowed hard, nearly shaking with nervousness. He did not want to see that man's face, yet he was being forced to. At the moment, Peter wasn't confident in his powers. His injuries had weakened him a lot, so if any danger came along, he wouldn't be able to protect anyone.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Said Fury, sensing the kid's nervousness. Peter didn't answer.

The two walked a few more paces, then reached an elevator. Nick pulled out a card and swiped it quickly, while punching in a few numbers on the key pad that was there. The doors slid open and the two stepped inside.

They stood side by side awkwardly. Peter stole a few glances up at Fury's eye patch, while occasionally making eye contact with Nicks working eye.

If any time elevator music was needed, it was now.

"Ok, you've got questions," Fury sighed, sounding very annoyed.

Peter nodded his head. "Yeah a few!" He said sarcastically. "But honestly, my main one is, how did you lose your eye?"

Fury swiped his phone out of his pocket, completely ignoring the question.

"It kind of looks like a cat scratched it out; did a cat scratch it out?" Peter asked with his youthful innocence.

Fury stared up from his phone in utter annoyance.

"That would be seriously lame if it was just a lousy cat," Peter continued, unfazed by the man's complete non-interest in him.

Finally, the floor they wanted came up. The doors slid open, and the familiar feeling of fear settled in the pit of Peter's stomach. In front of them, was a small room, with a window of glass directly ahead of them. Peter could make out the form of a man directly behind the glass.

"Is anyone ever down here?" Peter asked timidly. Fury shrugged, "No reason to be except meal times. That glass could withstand a 50-caliber bullet. He is not going anywhere."

Peter nodded, trying to feel reassured, however, there was a slight tingling sensation working its way throughout him.

"Well then, I'll leave you two to it." Fury said, clapping his hands together once.

Peter stepped further into the room and came up to a yellow striped line in front of the window. It read 'Please stay a minimum of 5ft away.' The tip of Peter's shoes came to rest at the beginning of that line.

"You know, it's nice to come face to face with a victim of mine. It is one of my rare joys in life to see the fear in the eyes of someone I almost killed." Peter looked up at saw Jensen sitting on his rickety metal bed, elbows resting on his knees. Henoticed a mic on Jensen's throat so he could be heard on the other side of the thick glass.

"Yeah, I was actually wondering something. Who sent you on your little mission to stab me, hmm?" Peter asked, surprising himself with how confident he sounded.

"So that's why you wanted to come visit me." Jensen said, standing up and wiggling his finger at Peter.

"Well I can tell you one thing; you're looking in all the wrong places, Petey Pie."

Peter flinched at the nickname. Tony was the only one allowed to call him that.

Peter's senses were going off but he couldn't seem to find the source. Peter tried to tell himself that he was in no type of danger, but nothing calmed him down.

"You can tell something's off, can't you?" Jensen said, smirking. "Look harder kiddo."

Peter clenched his wrists together. It was never a good thing when your enemy knew something you didn't. But what could it be?

"You know," Jensen began. "I'm actually not that bad of a guy. What other people say is never a good reflection of who we really are." Jensen kept rambling on about nothingness, but Peter stayed hooked on one word. Reflection. There was no reflection of himself on the glass. Not possible.

All the events from earlier came rushing up to him. Nick implying that Jensen wasn't working alone. The fact people rarely came down here. No reflection on the glass. Peter looked up at the signs on the apparent glass.

No human eye could've seen it, but Peter's enhanced vision picked something up. A tiny fishnet string. Suspended signs.

Suddenly, Peter realized Jensen had stopped talking. "You figured it out, didn't you? Good boy. There's nothing keeping us apart, Pete. Simply air."

Peter froze. It was true. There was no glass. "But the voice?" Peter managed to ask.

Jensen smiled evilly as he pealed something off his neck. "Throat mic." Was all he said.

All of a sudden, Peter caught on to something else that was strange. "I never told you my name, did I?" Jensen smiled as he saw the teen putting all of the puzzle pieces together. "I have a little birdie telling me these things." He said.

Peter shook his head. "There's a mole in S.H.E.I.L.D," He whispered. 'I have to tell Tony' Peter realized. Without another word, Peter bolted for the elevator door, wincing as his newly healed legs stretched as far as they could go. Suddenly a whizzing sound flew past his ear. Peter watched as a dagger flew ahead of him and imbedded itself into the control panel of the elevator. The teen turned around in horror and saw Jensen standing on the yellow striped line, a belt of daggers on his waist.

"Well I suppose it's time I kill you once and for all."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony's jaw nearly dropped open when he saw Fury emerge from the elevator along.

"You left my kid down there alone?!" He yelled, and began to pace forward toward the director. Steve grabbed his shoulder. "Tony, calm down. Now is no time for a fight."

Tony glared at Steve then turned back to Nick, who had better have a solid explanation for this.

"Stark, the only was Jensen would agree to this, was if Peter was alone." Fury said.

"In that case, we should have never agreed to it!" Tony exclaimed. He then took a deep breath. "Show me security cameras of down there. Now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter winced as he watched yet another dagger penetrate a security camera in the corner of the room.

"So much for Tony checking up on me." Peter mumbled. He then tapped the Nano tech bracelets on both his wrists, which folded out onto the palms of his hands as web-shooters.

With a small grunt of effort, Peter shot a web at Jensen. The shot landed on his left hand; however, the man just used his dagger to cut away the sticky substance.

"You really think you can stop me like I'm some ordinary criminal? I'm offended, I really am."

Peter rolled his eyes at Jensen. I mean seriously, why do villains always have to have such a funny personality?

Peter's senses increased all of a sudden, Peter looked up right as Jensen lobbed a dagger aimed straight for his heart. With quick aim, Peter shot a string of web towards the dagger and swung it back around, having it aimed back at Jensen's knee. Peter wasn't trying to kill, him just incapacitate him. As of yet, the Spiderman of Queens, had no fatalities to his name and he definitely wasn't trying to have any.

Jensen somehow managed to deflect the dagger with another one of his own. Peter scrunched up his nose. This dudedefinitely wasn't any run of the mill criminal. He seemed tohave been trained in the art of dagger throwing.

Jensen suddenly let out a roar of sorts and sprinted towards Peter, who simply ran up the wall. Jensen sent a whole load of daggers towards the small spider-ling. Peter dogged the first few with ease. However, the next one nicked his arm and drew blood. Peter shook off the stinging sensation and leapt at Jensen. Peter landed on his feet in from of the criminal and swung at the man, but it was deflected. Peter then quickly ducked at a dagger slashing for his throat.

"This guy got no chill," Peter mumbled, while he casually flipped to the side. He swung his leg towards Jensen's knee, and it connected.

Jensen let out a loud yell as his knee bent the wrong way. With fury in his eyes, he clutched his dagger tighter and stabbed it toward the Spiderman. Quick as lighting, Peter dodged to the side, but not far enough. The knife cut through Peter's Lord of The Rings shirt like butter. Peter clenched his teeth as he felt the dagger slit his side clean open.

He pressed his hand to his bloody side and leapt onto the ceiling for a moment of respite.

"You surrender?" Yelled Jensen, out of breath.

"What are you talking about, I'm just getting starting?" Called back Peter. Jensen smirked; he knew the kid was hurting. It's gonna make it even easier to kill this kid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony anxiously tapped his foot on the tile floor. Fury's tech guy was working furiously to pull up the security cameras of Jensen's cell. Fury leaned in as his tech guy whispered something to him.

"Hey, you want to include me in this conversation?" Tony asked. "Because I'm feeling pretty left out right now."

Fury turned to Tony with an unreadable expression on his face. "The security camera's on Jensen's cell have been disconnected." He said.

Tony could feel himself beginning to lose his sh*t. He knew what had happened.

"Disconnected cameras my ass!" Tony yelled. "That psycho you have in there probably smashed them with his daggers that he has a tendency to use!"

Fury sighed. "Tony I'm sorry, we'll check on Peter now."

Tony shook his head and ran his hand over his face. "No…it's too late to be sorry. I'm checking on him myself." He tapped on his wrist band and his suit repulsor folded around his hand.

He sprinted for the elevator, leaving the shocked avengers behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter took a deep breath and shot a string of web form the ceiling to Jensen's leg. It stuck on, and before Jensen could cut it, Peter yanked on the web, pulling the man's legs out from under him. The moment Jensen hit the ground, Peter jumped down and webbed both his wrists to the ground.

However, before he could finish the job, Jensen kicked Peter off of him and the kid flew to the side. Peter grabbed his injured ribs and snapped his head over to aim his webs for Jensen's feet.

The webbing hit its mark, and Jensen was finally taken down. The man yelled profanities at Peter as the teen limped over to his enemy triumphantly. He rolled his eyes at the screaming man and shot a web at his mouth, sealing it shut.

"That's better." He whispered weakly.

All of a sudden, the elevator doors opened and Tony rushed out. He took in the whole scene in a minute, but all he had to focus on was his kid.

Peter gave a small smile as he fell into Tony's arms.

"You did good, kid, you did good." Tony said. He gave the teen a quick peck on his cheek and looked him over. He grimaced at the gash in Peter's side. "Come one kiddo, let's get you all patched up.

"Wait, wait, Tony." Peter stopped him and held his arms tight. "There's a mole in SHEILD, Tony. Jensen had help. Someone removed the glass in his cell." Peter said desperately. Tony nodded.

"Ok, ok kid, I'll tell all this to Fury, but for now, you're gonna get some rest, ok?"

Peter nodded. "That…that sounds like a good idea."

Tony wrapped his arm around Peter as he stumbled towards the elevator.

"You're gonna be ok, kiddo. It's all gonna be ok. Just hold on to me."

**There's going to be an epilogue after this where everything is back to normal, so watch for when that comes up! Thank you so much to everyone who has favorited and followed and reviewed this story. It's been a long time in coming, but this story is finally coming to a close.**

**Love you guys!**

**-Dove**


	17. Epilogue

3 Months after Peter's fight with Jensen.

Peter was currently chilling. Like big time chilling. He was curled up on Clint's couch, with a blanket over him. A bowl of buttery, salty popcorn sat on his lap. Tony, Steve and Thor were also on the couch, all sharing the last blanket. Tony had his arm around Peter and was munching on some popcorn that he had stolen from Peter's bowl.

Clint was sharing an armchair with Nat, and Scott, Sam and Bucky were on pillows on the floor, perfectly content. Peter jumped a bit as the Star Wars logo appeared on the TV screen in front of him, the theme song blaring through Clint's loud speakers. Tony chuckled and ruffled his kids hair.

Peter glanced out the window and smiled at the rain pattering on the window. It was fall and the leaves had begun to change colors. That smell of Thanksgiving and Halloween were in the air. It was Peter's favorite time of the year.

Back in New York, the Avengers compound was quickly being rebuilt, with twice the amount of security as last time. Jensen was locked up in a cell properly this time. His little helper had been outed, and was in prison as well. But now, none of that mattered. Now, all that mattered was watching Star Wars with his family. That was something he could do well.

Peter reached for his pumpkin spice latte and took a sip happily. All of his worries melted away and he was content. He caught Tony smiling at him and Peter grinned back. Then they both turned back to the movie.

**This story has finally come to an end. I really hope the ending was satisfactory to you guys. Please leave a review to let me know what you guys thought of this story as a whole. Thank you!**


End file.
